The Sender
by lady winde
Summary: On Hiatus. A single written letter starts a chain reaction. He writes, she replies. He confesses, she embraces. A collection of letters between Vincent and Tifa. Rating subject to change.
1. The Sender

To Sender

Tifa,

I know we talk rarely now and then, our lives leading us one way or another...

But... I really meant it when I said I treasure what words are shared, how deeply I appreciate the friendship that we have come to share. You listen to my wandering thoughts, allowing me to vent what's been weighing so heavily upon my shoulders.

Most importantly you make me laugh and smile. It's those moments I cherish most. How you make me forget but for a moment and manage to effortlessly paint happiness upon my lips. And all you had to do was look at me... share that timid smile as if you and I shared a most sacred secret that only we could ever know.

Please excuse the over-romanticizing that practically wells up within these pages... I can't help feeling quite sentimental at the moment and at times like these I feel I can best describe what I'm feeling through these pretty little words.

In hindsight, we never really knew each other, did we?

I really wish I had been able to get to know you then. Before "everything." Back when there was a "normal." Funny how things turn out and, even sadder, how they continue to grow.

I'm... feeling "weird" as some might say.

I can't really describe it but it leaves me feeling a little melancholy. A bunch of "what ifs" and "what nots" that well up deep inside and make me think on things that people would say are far too silly to dwell on, especially at my own age. Am I... thinking too much?

Most probably.

It's funny how we pick up on the last conversation as if it were nothing; which are, sometimes, months and even years apart. Thinking on it, I'm left to wonder if perhaps becoming closer just wasn't to be, like being only vague acquaintances when not spoken to but what would sound like the closest of friends to a stranger if overheard from beyond a closed door.

I admit my own loneliness that I've been feeling off and on has been hitting my own battered form as if they were violent waves following the commands of a tempestuous maelstrom. And yes I find that imagery to be rather fitting, if a little wordy.

So what then is the purpose of what I write?

I find that... I do not know.

Perhaps I am frustrated by what possibilities have passed me by but then I wonder... maybe it's better to not know. To not find out what those "what ifs" would feel and become. I wonder if you understand what I'm trying to convey within these written words.

What say you if I were to whisper in your ear that I thought I possibly loved you? What then would that do? Would it destroy our fragile bond of friendship? Would you simply disappear from my life forever simply because I chose to voice what was starting to blossom beneath my breast?

Perhaps at the end of it all I am merely a coward, unable to say these words to your warm and caring face.

The road has been long and I feel so terribly exhausted. Perhaps traveling alone has done much to stir up old memories which only serve to make me more aware of how much I miss you and your valued company...

Regardless... merely consider these simply but a mad rambling from a forlorn man who doesn't know where his path shall lead him. I hope the best for you...

Regards,

Vincent Valentine.


	2. Reply to Sender

Reply to Sender,

Hey Vincent,

I really don't know what to say. When I received your letter I gotta admit I couldn't fight the swarm of butterflies that attacked my poor tummy. Shame on you for taking so long to finally write me! I expect to hear a lot more from you since I know you're alive and well.

You're right about our lack of communication. We really oughta hang out some time when you're in town. I'm sure Marlene would love it too! Why did you leave anyways? I know you didn't say goodbye to the others either but... I guess you had your reasons, right?

Vincent... I can't tell you enough that your friendship means to me just as much. You certainly know how to make a gal feel needed and special that's for sure. I think I was the one who did most of the talking though because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to relive the whole "Life sucks; Why doesn't Cloud like me" ordeal. Still though, your bravery for having to deal with my quiet ranting was appreciated. Thank you!

You listened when nobody else had the time, even when I thought you were tuning me out you somehow made it known that every word didn't escape you. Not only that but when we didn't have anything to say I remember how you'd let me rest my head against your shoulder. I can't apologize enough about the hot cocoa I spilt on your cloak though. Yes I am _still_ apologizing for that! The uh stain _did _come out right?

Hmm... You think we really didn't know each other? I... thought since we shared so much... How could we not? Are there things maybe you haven't told me? You know I'm always here for you, Vincent. And just so you know I'm never gonna pressure you into telling me something you don't want to. Your past is your past and if that's where you want to leave it, then so be it. Daddy always said it was impolite to pry.

So I'm gonna say that we did know each other, Vincent. Probably a lot more than you realize.

So you're not sure about what would happen if you do something? Vincent. Remember everything that I'd been telling you about Cloud? I'm pretty sure you remember what happened with L... Sometimes you have to throw caution to the wind and just do it. I did and now I know. Cloud doesn't love me and I can move on and grow.

Was I afraid that was a possibility? You betcha.

If I hadn't, I would have been stuck on him. I would be moping about wondering about a thousand and some possibilities and then some. Sometimes you have to take a chance and hope for the best. If it doesn't go the way you want you better hold your head up high and reach for your next goal. You're such a strong man, Vincent. I wish you knew how strong you really are and how... I borrowed that strength to help me finally march up to Cloud and tell him how I felt.

And no your strength didn't fail me.

It saved me.

Oh... Uh wow.

You. You think you love me? I... I don't know what to say. I'm not really sure how I feel about this. I'm really flattered though! To be honest I didn't think you would ever pursue love again, not that I'm saying you're gonna pursue me... or anything but I guess all that stuff in the beginning is pretty much pointless. I guess that's what I get for writing as I read...

I like you a lot. I really do. I'm not exactly sure if it goes beyond a crush however. And yes just so you know I'm blushing terribly having finally admitted that. I have a crush on you. I think you deserve someone who thinks of you more than just a crush though. And I'm sure you could do a lot better too.

If I were to think up a lady who would be right for you... she would be a little shorter than you, perhaps have long blonde hair with ... green eyes? Oh she would be so pretty! She'd probably be some kind of marksman too. How about instead of guns she'd have one of those neat crossbows? And she'd wear leather. Yup... Can't forget about the leather...

I'm starting to feel a little jealous and I just made her up on the spot!

Don't be silly Vincent... I don't think you're a coward at all... and I'll always want your friendship. Never doubt it for a second. I'd love it if you would visit me. Do you think your journey will allow you to do that?

I miss you, too. So very much, Vincent.

Please come by when you have the chance and don't you feel lonely okay? We're always with you some way or another. If not beside you then, as corny as it sounds, inside your heart. You just gotta realize it first.

I hope the best for you too, Vincent. Be safe.

Your friend,

Tifa Lockhart


	3. Outcome Unknown

Outcome Unknown

My dear Tifa,

I believe I have settled on a plan of action with what resolve I have to steel myself... for I still find myself feeling anxious over whether or not the outcome will show itself to be favorable. Only time can tell... but as it goes I have only yet to start.

As much as I don't wish to sound like a... doting father, I can't tell you how... proud I am that you finally made Cloud aware of the feelings that have tormented you. Perhaps you won't agree with the word I've chosen but that's all I could ever see it as. From there I hope to see your heart truly blossom...

It is with much regret that I can't find my way to you sooner. I suppose in its own way it's both a blessing and a curse. There are many things I wish to tell you; things that you deserve to be only told in person.

I'll not stand idly by from a distance without letting the person I feel I've grown quite close to... I...

I'll not make the same mistake I did with Lucrecia.

Not with you.

If I come off too strong you'll have to forgive me. You are my heart's current desire and I will do what I can with meager written words to sway your heart completely. I know this may come as a bit sudden, but after reading your letter I was both relieved and saddened. Relieved that there was a chance you graciously hinted at and pained that my feelings were not returned full circle.

This leaves me with two choices. I can continue on as if I never made it known how I feel about you, never knowing the result, come what may. Alternatively I could continue to pursue the shining beacon that is your affection. I'm well aware of the fact that this letter may destroy any sort of positive outcome... but as with love and my current situation all I can do is make what I feel known through these letters.

I want to be able to read your expressions as I tell you how deeply affected I am by your mere presence. There are just so many little things I wish to tell you. So, so many...

You are such a marvel of a woman, Tifa. If there is anything at all that I ask of you, it would be to never forget that.

As much as I hate to cut this short, this letter must come to an abrupt end. I hope everything is well and continues to be. Give my regards to Cloud and the others should you see them.

Yours Sincerely,

Vincent Valentine


End file.
